


Snap

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strip Poker is too complicated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Snap  
> Pairing: Ianto/Owen  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Strip Poker is too complicated  
> Notes: Written for 50ficlets for prompt no #25 poker  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

“Come on, Ianto, let’s play strip poker.”

“A, I don’t know the rules and B it doesn’t take a game to get me naked.”

Owen kissed Ianto, “I’ve got it, strip snap.”

Ianto laughed, “you are kidding right?”

“No, you can’t possibly not know the rules for snap and it’ll be fun.”

Ianto agreed, there was nothing on the telly and snap was easy. Owen divided out the cards and soon they were fiercely concentrated on the game neither had played since childhood. “Snap” shouted Ianto spotting two fours together. Owen sighed and took off his hoodie. He won the next time though and Ianto removed his t-shirt. Ianto’s trainers were next as Owen won two more times. Of course the game was over too quickly so they had to shuffle and re-deal the cards many times.

By the time Ianto was left in his jeans and boxers Owen had his boxers and his left sock to go. Ianto won the next time and off went Owen’s sock. He either wasn’t paying attention or deliberately lost the next time and took off his boxers. Ianto didn’t stare but he did give his partner an appreciative look. “What if we keep playing?”

“Can’t,” said Owen. “No clothes left.”

“There’s dares or forfeits”

“Okay, then.”

The next round saw Ianto’s jeans go and then Owen lost again.

“What’s the forfeit then?”

“Kiss me.”

He kissed Ianto on the cheek and then sat back in his place.

“That wasn’t what I meant.”

“Be more specific next time.”

They played a few more hands which involved more kisses and gropes but soon the game was forgotten. A little while later Owen laughed when Ianto stood up. "There's a card stuck to your arse."

Ianto removed the card and threw it to the floor with the others. "Could have been worse, we could have been playing strip chess."

Owen laughed, "yeah that would hurt alright. So who won?"

Ianto shrugged, "not quite sure, we'll just have to have a rematch."

Owen kissed him, "I look foward to it. Maybe strip Monopoly next time?"

Ianto shook his head, "no way, those little houses and hotels have sharp edges."


End file.
